


当蘑菇云升起

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 谁才是赢家呢？
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa, 司&龙&千无差
Kudos: 4





	当蘑菇云升起

00

龙水站在赛道边，目睹可疑飞行物升到一个夸张的高度，炸了。

发射点离这里不远，他思考了一秒：去瞧瞧吧！

01

司一点都不信他。但是千空决定了，他不好说什么。

“科研经费可不容易啊，”千空美滋滋地拆开刚收到的包裹，“利益诉求一致，那就问题不大。”

司保持沉默，继续搬剩下的设备。

02

“……千空不在，你走吧。”

“正好，我是来找你的。”

龙水塞给他一沓资料，“你妹妹符合基金会要求，早点申请吧！我有认识的医生擅长手术。”

少年露出胸有成竹的笑容，“要是觉得欠我人情，正好有个项目希望你配合一下。”

03

“你把司也叫过去了？”千空耸肩，“真是永不满足啊。”

“看到他还没想法，我也不用姓七海了。”龙水刷着手里的股票，“我有预感，这是最值的投资之一。”

“啊，当然还是千空你更重要啦！”

一支扳手敲上他的脑袋。

“闭嘴，文件自己去拿。”

04

“要约千空的话，推荐天文台哦。”

司脚步一顿。

“顺便一提，直接告白的成功率最高。”龙水摸摸下巴，“唔，虽然你看起来没这个打算。”

司忽然笑了。

“你好像很了解我。”他慢慢走近，“那你觉得，我现在想做什么？”

龙水挑起眉毛，“这还不简单——”

05

“对了司，下个月我跟你一起出国。”

千空背对着他收拾东西，“你去比赛，我去面试，正好见见那位医生。”

“是吗。”司缓缓开口，“千空，如果我说，要留下来呢？”

千空摆好最后一样器材，转过身来，靠在桌边。

“那我这样问：你愿意跟我一起走吗，司？”

06

“恭喜你成为候选人，千空。”

“还早着呢。”千空挠了挠耳朵，“体能训练可不好过。”

“我打赌，这艘船下水的时候，你已经在天上了。”

“谁要跟你赌啊，”千空笑着摇头，“你有输过么？”

“有啊，”龙水不假思索，“而且输给同一个人。你猜是谁？”

“跟科学无关，我可不好判断。”千空敲了敲栏杆，“不过，你确定输了吗？”

**

谁才是赢家呢？

龙水靠在候机厅的椅子上，落地窗外，一架航班缓缓降落。手机提示一封新邮件，他看一眼发件人，拇指慢慢划过屏幕，又重新躺回去。

答案近在眼前。


End file.
